Guide to: Notes and Best Friends
"Guide to: Notes and Best Friends" is the tenth episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Notes When Ned gets caught while passing a note for Bitsy, he's made to write a 1,000 word paper on cell division by Mr. Sweeney. Cookie was late to gym when he played mop bucket chicken with Loomer, and now Coach Dirga wants a note explaining his lateness. Martin Qwerly tells Cookie about Le Forger, a mysterious student who will forge a note in exchange for a box of coconut macaroons. Moze receives an anonymous love note written in calligraphy and tries to figure out who sent it to her. She at first thinks it's Seth, but when he tries to rhyme another word with orange, she realizes it's not him. She finds a calligraphy project on Mr. Wright's desk and finds out it belongs to Loomer. She tries to find a sample of his handwriting to compare the note to. She finds his notebook with a torn page that matches the note Moze got. Cookie manages to get a note from Le Forger to explain his lateness to Coach Dirga. Cookie ends up buying dozens of boxes of coconut macaroons to get more notes from Le Forger for things such as a shellfish diet, massages in class, and literally sleeping in a bed during Life Science. Ned finds out Lisa Zemo, Coconut Head, and others also got in trouble due to Bitsy's note-passing, and comes up with a plan to get back at her with their help. Moze asks Loomer about the love note, and although he confesses it was him, he denies it when his friends laugh at it (and then eats it). Coach Dirga, Mr. Wright, Mr. Gross, and Mr. Monroe all catch Cookie coming out of Le Forger's office. Cookie sends him a quick message telling him to get out, and he escapes before they catch him. In Mr. Sweeney's class, everyone gives Bitsy a sticky note to pass to someone else, sticking them all over her. When she's caught, Mr. Sweeney makes her write a 10,000 word paper on chloroform. It's revealed at the very end that Martin Qwerly is Le Forger. Tips *Tip#115.51 - Use the foot note. *Tip#006.4 - Turn your ringer off. Part 2: Best Friends Ned gets Cookie to hack into the school's computer system and change the vegetable of the day in the cafeteria from brussel sprouts to candy corn. Suddenly, the Killer Bees ask Cookie to join them and whisk him away. Moze devises a "best friend" test, so that whoever has the highest score will be her new best friend. Ned doesn't like Cookie hanging out with the Killer Bees, which Cookie takes offense to. The rest of the Killer Bees just say that Ned's jealous and now he's lonely without Cookie. Ned says he's not lonely and that he's hanging out with Seth. Moze finds out Doris Trembley scored a 100 on her "best friend" test and starts hanging out with her. They give her a jean jacket, make her a part of the Huge Crew, and offer to "rearrange her face" (give her a makeover). In Life Science, Cookie did not wash their baby. The two of them fight in class, but don't actually hit each other. The Killer Bees pull him out of the fight and present him with the jacket. But, they won't give it to him until he hacks into the school computers to change their math grades to A's. He refuses, and they threaten to beat him up. Ned comes to his aid, but the two of them are helpless against them. Moze comes to their rescue with the Huge Crew, and the Killer Bees run off. Moze says she has nothing in common with Doris and has no idea how she on a 100 on her "best friend" test. Doris reveals she copied the answers off Suzie Crabgrass, shocking Moze. Tips *Tip#908.10 - Friends look out for each other. *Tip#152.2G - It's normal for friendships to have ups and downs. Talk it out when you hit some bumps. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie *Jim J. Bullock as Mr. Monroe Guest starring *Special guest star: Meshach Taylor as Mr. Wright *Steve Bannos as Mr. Gross *Don Creech as Mr. Sweeney *Willie Gault as Sportscaster #2 *Kim Sava as Ms. Dirga *Van Earl Wright as Sportscaster #1 Co-starring *Krystal Acosta as Queen Bee *Alex Black as Seth Powers *Marquise Brown as Chandra Taylor *Tyler Chase as Martin Qwerly *Jennifer Hyatt as Doris Trembley *Spencer Locke as Bitsy Johnson *Sean Michael as Stinger *Matthew "Teo" Olivares as Jerry Crony *Carlos Pena as King Bee *Rob Pinkston as Coconut Head *Christian Serratos as Suzie Crabgrass *Rachel Sibner as Lisa Zemo *Kyle Swann as Billy Loomer Trivia *Last appearance of King Bee, Queen Bee and Stinger. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1